A love to be uncovered
by BelleRum
Summary: ( Right after skin deep) What would have happened if Belle went back to her father, if Rumple wrote Belle a letter, could they escape the Evil Queen ? Could their love survive? A rumbelle fanfic, about love, courage, scarfice and adventure
1. unfulfilled

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of once upon a time.

 **Love to be uncovered**

 _Right after skin-deep, after belle left him, before the visit of regina_

She is right. I am a coward, I have been my entire life. I should have been honest with her but… My power has become a crunch I can't walk without and i just couldn't let go. I hadn't the nerve to tell her or run after her. Instead i told her to leave,… maybe it's for the best, she could never love me and even then I don't deserve her, I could never make her happy. Someone as pure hearted as belle deserves a prince charming. Not a beast,..

With each step I toke, my heart broke a little more . Oh how I would have loved to turn around, my heart was screaming that I should turn around. Maybe I should… No…. I couldn't….. (She took a deep breath and gave the castle a last glance) I'm going home,….Hmmm….. why did it sound so unfamiliar? Avonlea was my home wasn't it ? They say that home is the place you miss when you leave it. I missed my home in avonlea didn't I ? Oh there has been going on a lot lately and now this. I couldn't believe that i found my true love and he didn't want me …

 _At the palace in avolonea_

"BELLE!"

"Papa!" (they hugged and looked at each other with happy tears)

"Oh Belle you have no idea how worried i was,…"

"I am okay, papa, trully, i am alright"

"Oh I'm so relieved but I don't understand,… how did you escape?"

"He let me go, papa"

"Why would he do that ? He never breaks deals,…"

"He's coward, sending me home was the easy way and he took it"

"Belle,…" " What are you saying ?"

"I … well it doesn't matter cause i'm never going back"

"Oh Belle, if i didn't know any better I would say you want to go back to him"

" Well, I would if I could but,… Things are very complicated right now so, no"

"Don't tell me that you love him cause you don't right ?"

"I could love him except,… something evil has taken root of him"

"Oh belle,no… please , please tell me you don't love him anymore that it's over"

"I am not a child anymore!"

" But you don't understand what he can do to you what he has already done"

" No you don't understand ! Its my life! " "No one decides my fate but me "

"Then I'm so sorry belle,…"

"What ? "

"I can't let this madness continue" "I will do what's best for you at any cost"

"What are you talking about ? What are you going to do to me ?"

"I'm going to erase your memories, so you'll forget everything including your …. the dark one and me " "It's an high price but anything for you Belle"

"WHAT ? No, father please, you can't do this ? My whole life erased ? Because of love ?

" Belle i'm sure it's just a spell he put you under, or affections not love you've been with no one else but him"

"But father I love him and he loves me too, don't take my memories away, i promise I will never go back again"

" You'll even marry gaston ?"

" If I must"

" If you stay her and marry gaston, i see no reason to erase them. But you have to promise me that you won't ever again think of him again"

"I'm sorry papa, that's impossible" "I'll need time"

" I would say i'd understand but I don't how can you love such a beast such a monster ?!

" Papa ! Do not call him that" "He's more than you think he is, he's kind gentle funny,…

" Enough Belle, I'm really not interested and you said you would try to forget him ! "

"I'll do my best"

"So then we agree, you'll stay here and marry gaston so you can keep your memories ?"

"Yes, you have my word"

"Good, thank you belle for such a wise decision."

"I didn't really have a choice, did I ?"`

"Oh Belle I only want what's for you,… For your happiness"

"I know father,…."

" I love you, Belle, don't ever forget that,.."

"…..I… I love you too" It was difficult to say that, even though i really loved my father, I'was still angry with him, He would go so far just so I would be separated from Rumpel? At what cost ? I really loved rumpel, I realized it today. I can't imagine my future without him , I didn't only lost my love, my freedom but I am also promised to gaston. I could never love someone as superficial as him, he's arrogant and always talks about himself. And he's a monster, I saw it thanks to the mirror, i saw his demon eyes. How father talked about rumpel, how disrespectful, he certainly is NOT a monster. It angered me. It frustrated me. How Rumpel must have felt when so many people,…. No….I have to forget about rumpel, Rumpelstilskin, oh his name sounds so perfect, so right. But he's a coward. I have to think about the bad moments when he yelled at me because he couldn't believe that someone could love him, the sadness in his eyes,.. The pain in his eyes,.. His mother abandoned him,.. His wife left him,.His father, maybe I could help him. I could bring back light into his life and he could be happy, we could be happy…My thoughts were interrupted.… A bird flew through my window, it held some sort of… letter. A letter for me ? Who could possibly write me a letter? Please not an invitation of gaston, "Thank you" I said quietly to the bird, and it flew away. I looked at the letter and i couldn't believe my eyes! It wasn't, or was it true ? I was so so happy and so surprised. Rumpel send me a letter ?! This means he truly cares about me. A big bright smile entered my face.

 _Dear Belle,_

 _I wanted to thank you for everything, you didn't need to come back and yet you did. I thought you did it for the queen and perhaps you did but I understand that killing the beast is being quiet the hero, something you always wanted to be. And after everything I have done,… I would have deserved it. I hope you find the life you wanted and finally get to see the world. You are a hero Belle._

 _Rumpelstilskin_

I cried during the letter. Rumpel thinks of me as a hero! He isn't even mad anymore just understanding and it isn't even true,.. I came back for him, because I loved him.I still do, perhaps now even more, we love each other but we can't be together because of my father and rumpelstilkin's curse, oh why does everything needs to be so complicated . It is quiet romantic though, a bit like romeo and julia,hmm, i really love that story, time to read it again! And I really want to respond but how ? The pigeon is gone. I'll figure something out but I have to be careful, if my father finds out, He'll erase my memories.

 _Dear Rumpel,_

 _I came back for you and I still would come back , if I could but I'm strapped in my own house, My memories would be erased if I would go back to you. I have no other option then to stay here, cause I never want to forget about you, never. You're my true love. That means we'll find a way to be together._

 _Love Belle_

I could imagine how easy it must be for a dark one but for me sending secretly a letter is really harder than I thought. I searched for books in the library, and when I found nothing I realized that all the books about magic were in the secret library. I would go out tonight and find the book that could tell me exactly what to do. I waited long enough to make sure everyone was asleep. Then I went quietly to the library. I unlocked the door with my key and then entered the room, it was bigger then I expected/rembered. Of course I was allowed to this place. I was the princess after all. But my father would find it suspicious. People who go in here have good reasons. He would ask till he got the truth, he knows me too well and he recognizes my lies, almost instantly. I got where I came for when suddenly.

Someone entered the room !? Oh God I was nervous, I felt chills all over my body and I couldn't move. Scared as hell I ducked and crawled to the other side of the room. I carefully stood up and walked quietly to the door. The person got itself to the second book rack a bit further but not far enough. I think I even made eye contact with the person. I was afraid till I recognized those eyes. It was dark so i didn't see anymore of his/her face. Suprisinly he/she didn't speak to me, he/she actually looked away quickly. I didn't think about it any further at the time.

The next week all I did was read and wait. I was terribly lonely, I wasn't allowed to leave my room, I had no one to talk to and no one to listen to. I waited for a response from rumpel. But it never seemed to come. I cried myself to sleep many nights. My life was completely hopeless. The only one that could save me was Rumpel but maybe he never even got my letter or he just wouldn't want me …. I thought about the reasons why he didn't wrote me back. I thought about how my life would turn out, was it my fate to marry gaston ? I suddenly heard a knock on the door…. In my hopes it was rumple who entered but in reality it was gaston. He looked satisfied but also a bit angry. "Hello Belle, how are you, are you feeling a bit better ?" He acted concerned but I knew that was just a way to win me over. I still didn't understand that after everything he still wanted me to be his wife. There had to be tuns of other princesses like me. Why didn't he go to find someone else ? "Hello,.. Gaston,…maybe..pyhically… maybe but mentally I am dying." I really didn't know what came over me, why did I have to be rude to him? I said it to myself a million times, 'try to make things work' but then I didn't want to lie, I felt terrible and who can blame me I lost everything. And that man gaston, I didn't love him in fact I despited him, a small part of me started hating him. "Well me and your father thought it would be good to have you with us for dinner." Well I couldn't hide in my room forever. "Ok" was all i managed to say. He looked like he didn't expect my answer and he smiled at me like he had everything under control. " I'll see you at 7 then?" His smile never faded, my curiosity toke over, I had to ask, why did he want me ? It just didn't make sense at all. I needed to know. "yea, and um Gaston, if I may ask, why do you want me to be your wife ? I've been away for almost a year and you still haven't found anyone else ? Even after I denied you so many times ? Even after you know I have feelings for the dark one ? " He looked surprised and confused, he didn't answer for a moment, I bet he never even thought about it. " Well, our marriage has been planned out since we were born, I want to reunite the kingdoms and me and your father had an agreement, I can't break that so easily" So it was my destiny to marry him. Oh I really couldn't get out of this. The moment was so awkward I had to respond quickly. I didn't want this life now I knew why he wanted it. He didn't seem to care if he married for love or not. He seemed kinda heartless in fact, Maybe I was overreacting, maybe I could only see the bad side of him. I just needed to do my best. If I ever wanted to be happy again, I had to try. " Yes, I suppose that's true,.. maybe we can spent some time together so we can get to know each other better." it took a lot of me to say that and he seemed pleased. " Great of you belle, you seem to accept that I'll be a big part of your life and spending some time together is a good way for you to adjust the situation." Was I giving up ? Had I lost all hope ? " Yes, I suppose it Is" He then gave me a weak smile and looked at me. "See you at dinner" He then finally left.

Rumpels Povl

I was stunned by her letter, she actually wrote me back. And the things she wrote to me were full of love. She wanted to come back to me ? Even after everything? But she couldn't because of her father ? Because of me she was trapped.. her association with me. I had to do something. I couldn't let this continue. I was thinking while spinning at my wheel when someone entered, The Evil Queen . " Flimsy locks" she giggled, " I have a deal to discuss a certain mermaid" I had to focus on Belle. I ignored her and span further. " I am not dealing, today" She knew how much I loved making deals so she was surprised I didn't want to make any today. " Are you angry with me ? What is it this time ?" I was defiantly angry with her, she was trying to turn Belle against me" Your little deception failed, you'll never be more powerful then me, you can keep trying deary but you're never gonna beat me" She was happy about my weakness and that Belle meant more to me than I showed, she saw it, I couldn't hide my sadness, it was my fault that she was locked up." Is this about that girl I met on the road ? What was her name ? Margie ? Verna ?" She was enjoying it but I didn't care " Belle" Her smile disappeared as she spoke "right" she paused and then continued " well you can reassure that I had nothing to do with that tragedy" I had no idea to what she was refuring, what tragedy ? Instantly fear came over me and regret, regret that this was my fault, I was confused with her words "What tragedy?" I stood up and came closer to her as she was playing innocent. "You don't know?" She said as it was the biggest news in all the realms and he was the last one to hear it. I didn't answer her, I was stunned and frightened, what could have happend to Belle ? "Well, after she got home, her fiancee had gone missing, and after her stay here, her association with you, no one would want her of course. Her father shunned her, cut her of, shut her out" Her smile never left, and I was confused, because Belle told me it differently, maybe this happened later. " So she needs a home ?" She laughed and said " He was cruel to her, he locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with skurches and flanges. After a while she trew herself of the tower, she died" I felt so much pain, I really loved her and all she wanted was to be loved in return and I sent her away, I caused this, She is death,… And nothing can bring her back. I could have saved her but I didn't, I didn't think her father could do that to her, I didn't believe it. I didn't trust Regina and I had good reasons to, she has lied so many times, why should I trust her now ? She is lying. " You're lying" I said, she responded " Am I " I almost believed her, was Belle really dead ? I knew I couldn't hide my emotions much longer, tears were almost rolling down my face. But I had to be strong. She knew that her death had upset me, but she couldn't know how much." We're done" I was relieved that she didn't push it any further and just accepted it. She sighed " Fine, I have other calls to make" I was already at the door and she was coming towards me when she stroke her finger on my table and picked up some dust. She was really enjoying the situation and wanted to hurts much as possible, she knew what Belle meant for me and then she saw that I couldn't hide my sadness so she amused herself even more and used the situation. " Place is looking dusty, Rumpel, you should het a new girl" I didn't respond, I didn't care about my pride anymore, all I could think of was Belle. As Regina finally left, I went to my cabinet where I held the chipped cup, I replaced the grail with the cup as I finally allowed tears to fall.

Belle

I was all dressed up and ready for dinner, me and my father could finally talk about this madness. Maybe I could convince him to have at least my freedom around the castle. I heard a knock on the door, it was my father, he wanted to escort me to dinner. "Hello, my dear Belle" He looked hurt,… He really wanted whats best for me, but I knew this wasn't the way. "Hello, papa" Neither of us knew what to say so the moment was awkwardly silent. He looked right in my eyes and spoke" Oh Belle I'm sorry what I've put you through, I should have never let you go with that beast" I was astonished by his words, it frustrated me, He is not a beast ! He didn't answer to my letter,.. But maybe that's just because he didn't receive one… He was so misunderstood, everyone thought of him as a beast, but I knew better, I could look through his masks, I could see the man behind the beast."You know father, you might not see who he is, but I do, so please don't speak of him like that." He looked confused, he still didn't understand my love for rumple. I saw anger growing in his eyes but it didn't scare me, he had taken everything I had, he couldn't make it worse." Belle, he is a monster, he has destroyed so many lives, so many families. I can't sit back and watch my only daughter destroy her own life. You have no idea what he will do to you what he has already done" I knew he had made some mistakes but I know that's not who he is, I knew I could help him, my life, was it so perfect before rumples arrival ? After my mother died everything became different. And the ogres wars, our kingdom would have died without my sacrifice. And still he regretted my decision. " Do you regret that I saved the kingdom ?" He was silent for a few seconds." No, you did what you had to do to save your kingdom but Belle if I would have known I would have never let you go" The only thing I didn't have when I was with Rumpelstilkin, was freedom, he even gave me that and now I hear from my father that I didn't even had the right to make my own decisions, I felt more trapped then ever. " I can make my own decisions, I am not a child anymore" I knew it was difficult for him to accept or even understand but he had to. "Belle, we talked about this, we made a deal" a deal, rumple is usually the dealmaker,.. " Yes, I know, father but can I at least leave my room" he thought about it then sighed and looked up " Yes, but you have to stay inside the castle walls, you're allowed to go in the garden but not any further " I was relieved, I loved my room but any longer in it and I would grow to hate it. "Thank you, father" I really was thankful. I felt like a prisoner in my own house." Now, will you join me for dinner ? " I nodded " Of course, father"

The dinner went better then expected and we tried to keep the subjects light. Gaston mentioned a few times the wedding but my father helped me avoid it. I wasn't ready to marry someone else.I returned back to my room and perpared myself for bed and suddenly I heard a strange noise. I couldn't tell where exactly it came from, I tried to ignore it and I thought I would figure it out in the morning but then, a beautiful woman appeared, She was dressed very dark. I was a bit afraid of her she looked very intimidating. But for some reason she looked familiar, I almost remembered her but I didn't know how I knew this mysterious woman " Hello, my dear, remember me?" Yes of course when she told me about curses and gave me advice about my situation. This woman came to me again, why ? And Rumple yelled at me because of the queens interference, I bet he really hates her, so if rumple doesn't trust her, why should I ? "What do you want from me ? " She didn't look as friendly like she did on the road. She smiled quickly, and looked at me intimidating, " Oh I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you don't sent any more letters to him." What is she talking about, why would it bother her ? Did she know about my letter to rumple ? Is she the reason why he hadn't written back ? " What do you mean ? " She grinned," You know all too well what I am talking about" she said rather angrily. " Nothingness, it's not going to work, princess" Why is it so important to her what happens between me and rumple? What benefit does she have ? " I will never stop fighting for him" I said with much confidence. " Are you ? How sweet of you ! but he let you go, he's power means more to him then you ! he'll never give that up, not for you, not for anyone." I tried to hide my saddens look and I tried to stay strong " You don't know that ? I see the good in him, I can see the man behind the beast, he'll come out" she looked up and spoke " If you'll truly believe that" He wouldn't have sent me that letter if it wasn't true, there is good in him, I see it, I've always seen it. " I do" She ridiculed, and was enjoying the moment, enjoying my hope. But I never lied, i believe in him. "Well in that case, I have no other chose my dear." She wiped with her hands en suddenly we were in a different room,we were at her place, she dumped me in the dungeon. " he would never come after you and even if he did he would never find you" and with that she disappeared and left me alone in a drafty cell. I tried not to cry but I got carried away and loosed all of my tears I was holding back. He wasn't going to check up on me, he wasn't going to search for me, he wasn't coming back, I was never going to see him again. I stared at the bright sky through my little window, the stars shone so bright, they calmed me. I thought of the last couple of weeks, all I wanted, was a chance to be happy with rumple, I so wished i wouldn't be so lost, I wanted to be home… I almost fell asleep till something suddenly came towards me, something blue, it came closer and closer, but I wasn't scared, I already lost everything. It was a fairy, i read about it in my books, it was the same one I saw when,… When I had to stop rumple from summoning the black fairy… The memory of that moments saddened didn't have anyone that loved him, not even his mother, she abandoned him and laughed at him.I couldn't imagine the pain that rumple must have felt. My mother gave my love, caried for me and taught me how to read, … The thought of my mother made me smile. I could sometimes see the hurt and pain in his eyes but also the fear, fear of not being loved, fear of being abandoned…"Blue ? What are you doing here?" I asked emotionless as if I had no clue at all." I heard your wish, Belle and I see you could use my help" I nodded gratefully. " Yes, I'm trapped here, I cant' escape or else I would be killed. could you give me my freedom ?" She looked at me with guilt, " I am sorry, the Evil Queen is more powerful than me and i wouldn't want to risk your life" I looked at her confused and a bit angry, " Why are you here ? If you'd known my wish ?" She smiled at me and spoke " Because the wish you made is different from what you're asking me now" I didn't quiet understand what she was saying how could anything help me if I am trapped her ? " I don't understand, in what possibly way could you help me ?" She smiled as if she was certain everything was going to be okay. " I can't get you home, but I can help you, as much as I hate rumpelstilskin, if your feelings are true and you truly want to be with him than perhaps if you would write him an other letter and he would come back for you, then you'll know his feelings for are true and you can be together however if he doesn't come back for you then I'm afraid I can't help you but I'll give you some fairy dust, just in case" I smiled brightly this plan is perfect and it could work, rumple would come for me, would he ? he would rescue me and we could be together, there was something that wasn't there before, hope." Oh, thank you ! this would defiantly work, rumple doesn't know I'm here, once he knows he will come back to me. " She grinned as if she didn't believe me, I didn't want to argue when she said ' I hate rumpelstilskin' I thought fairies never were like that and cared about everyones happy ending. " Don't get your hopes up, rumple is called the dark one for a reason, he only causes heartbreak,.. I don't think he is capable of love so please, please be careful with him," I didn't unsterstand what she could possibly have against him, we shared true love's kiss, that proved the good in him, the love in him, why did she hate rumpelstilskin ? " I don't understand, why do you hate Rumpelstilskin ?" She saw that question coming, she quickly gave me the answer " Because he hasn't done anything but dark in his life, he hurt many people, Belle and abandonned his own son, I don't want to see you hurt" I grew a little angry who was she to judge rumple ? " I refuse to believe that, I will prove you wrong, he will come to me !" she was taken aback by my andry tone cause I was getting very emotional. I really loved Rumple with all my heart. Every word she spoke hurt like a thousand knives. I did hope he would come for me, I believed in our love, he would come for me, I was so certain. She handed me paper and a pen and looked at me guilty " I am sorry, I should not have said that, It's just that I am worried about you Belle, I don't want to see get hurt." I nodded understanding but sitll a bit angry, I spoke a bit firmly " I won't" She nodded and spoke " This pigeon will deliver your letter to Rumpelstilskin. Good luck, Belle" And with that she left. I only had one paper so only one chance, this had to be flawless.

 _Dear Rumplestilskin,_

 _You probably think that I'm dead, but I can assure you that I'm still alive, still, The Evil Queen has captured me, I can't escape. I'm afraid. Please, help me, I don't want to die and certainly not like this, I got the chance to write you a letter because of a little help that I got. I want to go home, go home with you, I love you, please help me…_

 _Love Belle_

I sent my letter and all there was left to do was wait. I couldn't help but cry, cry because of the situation, cry because of Rumple, cry because I was afraid, cry because of my never for filled dreams, cry because of my mother and father, cry because of….. I slowly felt asleep.

Rumple Povl

Spinning, spinning, spinning,forgetting, forgetting forgetting,.. But it didn't work, I couldn't forget her, I loved her, I never loved a woman so much as I did Belle, not even Milah. I once loved Milah but now, I could only hate her for abandoning Bealfire. As much as I loved Belle I would never abandon my son for her. Bealfire, maybe if I put my focus on him, maybe i could forget my pain, my Belle. I couldn't understand why she had to die, it's all my fault, if hadn't taken her with me, If I asked something else, If I didn't sent her away,… none of this would have happened and she would be reading and smiling, Her smile,… Suddenly a bird flew into an open window. He had something with him, An other letter ? I'm not dealing today, so whatever problem they're dealing with they have to figure it out on their own. I opened it and soon my mind didn't believe my eyes. It stunned me, I almost dropped the letter, this couldn't be true, she was dead, I saw it, I saw her grave, this is impossible, this has to be a trick, regina probably, no this was Belle's handwriting, I read the letter at least 4 times over again. This was Belle, my Belle is alive ? Regina locked her up ? This evil witch told me she died ! This cruel imposter, I'll make her pay for what she did to me, what she did to Belle. I quickly ran to my tower to collect magical items that could come in soon as I got everything useful I transported myself to the Queens castle. I couldn't understand how I could fall so easily for her lies, It was very frustrating that someone could trick the dark one. But I'll make sure she pays the price. No one messes with me. I wandered through the halls, she was held captive somewhere, I used a locator spell so I could easily find her, soon I saw her, she looked awful, it saddened me to see her like this. I couldn't believe that I believed what I was told, I could have spared her this pain. I should never have sent her away. " My darling Belle, please wake up, it's me, Rumplestilskin. Please Belle, I am sorry, I am so sorry Belle, please wake up. It's over now I promise, Belle please" tears rolled down my face, no she couldn't be dead, I wasn't too late was I ? " Belle, please come back to me," I looked down at her, at her beautiful lips, who weren't smiling anymore, the woman who used to smile constantly was gone,… This couldn't be happening,… " I love you Belle" I kissed her softly, and then ….. Light came from my kiss, was it true loves kiss ? Could it save Belle ? Was I no longer the Dark one ? I putted my focus on Belle, I couldn't believe it, was she waking up ? Was it working ? "Belle ?" Her eyes slowly opened and met mine. " Rumple ? " A huge smile entered my face, She made it, I wasn't too late, " Oh Belle, I am so sorry" Her beautiful smile that I adored so much crossed her face, " You came back" We hugged lovingly for a couple of minutes. Neither of us could let go. But It wasn't save in there and I wouldn't want to risk her life again. " Belle it isn't save here we have to go, can you move ?" She looked at me confused, " Why can't you just magic us back to your castle ?" I didn't regret awakening Belle, but I've been used to have magic, It's been nearly 300 without it, I felt weak again, I was back to where I stared the coward. I couldn't protect myself nor Belle. I was terrified, " I can't, … I've lost my power" She looked at me understanding, but I knew she could never comprehend my lust to power. Not to mention if I could ever find Bealfire without my power. " You gave up your magic for me ? " Yes that's exactly what I did, I am so sorry Bealfire but I couldn't let Belle die. Not again." It appears so" I said sadly, I didn't want to sound rude, but I was upset and as much as I tried to hide it, I couldn't. she noticed. She just kissed me, she kissed me passionately, It made me forget all my worries, all the troubles I had simply melted away, like magic, I realized that belle was the only magic I needed. " Thank you, I know that must have been hard for you to lose all of your magic" I grinned, " Not all of my magic, Belle, i realized that you're the only magic I need and I am sorry I didn't realize that sooner, I love you, Belle" She almost gasped, but it soon turned into a bright smile " I love you too Rumplestilskin and I promise I will never leave you again" We kissed and hugged but then noticed, we weren't alone anymore…


	2. love in the dark

The room was very dark. We couldn't see who was coming but we had a pretty good idea. Only the evil Queen knew about us and was determined to hurt us. Rumple no longer had magic, now it was very easy for her to kill us. For the first time ever I felt Rumple's fear, he was afraid, he wasn't the dark one anymore, had the curse changed him that much ? Did he regret waking me and losing his power ?

He didn't dare to say a word neither did I, we didn't know, who was coming towards us. "Rumple?" I whispered, he took my hand, now it became clear that is was the Evil Queen. " Well, I didn't expect you had that in you , dark one, or should I say, ex-dark one ? " Of course she knew he was powerless, bluffing wasn't an option, now we didn't even have a chance… "Let Belle go, Regina. She hasn't done anything. Let me pay" No, I couldn't lose him ! Not after his sacrifice, not after everything that has happened. We had spent so little time with each other. Now he was sacrificing himself again, " Rumple, no, I can't lose you again" His grip became tighter, he never let go hand of my hand.

" Belle, please, this is my fault, I should pay the price, not you my innocent Belle." Tears were rolling it's way down, no there had to be another way, there had to be." Well, If I let her go, you have to promise you won't ever return to her and I'll keep you here, rumplestilskin" the situation became worse, she could never see him again, I don't think I'm willing to pay such a steep price.

" No rumple, it's not worth it, I can't let you do this, let's go down together, at least we'll be together." The Evil Queen snorted and was clearly irritated. Rumple looked at me in the dimmed light " Belle," he spoke very soft and light, I cried even harder but I didn't make a sound." You have to let me go, it's the only way, darling. It will be okay, You're strong Belle, believe me when I say It will be alright"

He cubed my head with his free hand, we shared an intense look filled with emotions. He was right I had to be strong, for him. We would find a way to be together a again, I swore to myself." I'll never let you go, I promise Rumplestilskin." he looked at me with eyes filled with regret and love " I love you Belle" He held me in his arms as I whispered " I love you too" we shared one last kiss, it was soft and deep at the same time. We both realized what we already knew, we were true love and isn't that supposed to be the most powerful magic of all ?


	3. A new friend

Times up, this is making me sick" She was getting angry and frustrated, that much was clear, though deep to the core, she wasn't a bad person, otherwise she would,'t let us say goodbye. I couldn't hate her, I was thankful for the time I had shared with Rumple. I didn't want to live without him, after everything, I just couldn't say goodbye " I can't say goodbye, rumple, I really can't" I sobbed, I looked a mess . He kept it all together, I did see a few tears , he wasn't even afraid anymore. It made me feel a bit better, It reminded me of him as the dark one though he didn't have hate in his eyes, more like bravery and courage. He softly touched my dirty hair. " Then don't" Those words were a promise, a reassuring, we would see each other again, he believed in our love too, a small genuine smile crossed my face.

" Come on, Rumple, let's go" the Evil Queen said, before rumple got up he gave me another one last of goodbye, he said " Be strong Belle, I love you" He had to let go of my hand but the warmth of his hand stayed on mine. " I love you too, Rumple and I will never let you go" He gave me a small smile and then he disappeared behind the darkness of the room.

I immediately broke down and cried. I felt more lost then ever, everything I loved was gone, I had no where to go and Rumple I couldn't live without him, he's my true love, would I ever see him again ? I cried and cried, tears uncontrollably falling, I had nothing more to all the sobbing I reminded myself where I was, in one of the dark cells of the Evil Queen. The woman who held Rumple captive. _Be strong, Belle_ Those words repeated in my head, he was right. He sacrificed himself twice for me, I couldn't stop now. I had to keep myself together, at least just for now. _Be strong, Belle_ "I will Rumple, I promise" I got up with strength Rumple had given me. I made my way out the cell, through the corridors. After a couple of stairs and passages, I finally faced daylight.

It was getting late though, I had to find a place to stay. I would definitely return to the dark castle but I didn't know how far it was from the Queen's castle. I could never return to my father because of the deal we made, I did love him through. I never missed my mother more then now. She would comfort me and tell me that _It'll be alright_ just like Rumple did. I couldn't think about him again, it wasn't the time. But what village would want to be near the Evil Queen ? I kept walking and walking, I didn't know what way would led me to the dark castle, my home. If I hadn't ran away from Rumple in the first place I wouldn't be in this situation. I was so tired of running, running from the Evil Queen, from Rumple, from my papa,… I began to cry again but I stopped myself _Be strong, Belle_ "I can't, Rumple, I have lost everything, I have no where to go" _I love you Belle_ I couldn't stop myself anymore and broke down somewhere in the middle of the thick woods.

" Hey, good morning, are you alright ? " A dark raven haired woman said as she leaned over me. I slowly opened my eyes I was confused, I wasn't in the forest anymore but in a warm room on a bed of some sort.

" Hey, you're safe here with me, I won't do you any harm"

I softly nodded," thank you" I said, trying to sound clear but my troth wasn't recovered from all the crying. " Are you alright ? What happened to you ?"

I thought about my answer, I decided to ignore the second question. "I am fine" I lied, I didn't know if I could trust her. " No you're not, you aren't a great lier" I looked ashamed, I was better then this. "I am sorry, I don't know if I" she smiled, she wasn't a bad person, I could see it now, she was only trying to help me and I should be grateful for that. " Could trust me ? Well I can assure you I mean no harm and If I would, I could have killed you in your sleep."

"Yes, You're probably true, I'm sorry, I've been true quite a lot"

"I Understand, I've almost spent my whole life escaping her"

" You mean, the Evil Queen ?"

" Yes, That's who've you just ran away from isn't it ?"

" Well yes, how did you know?"

"I'm not a sorceress or something if that is what you think, but I've got some life experience plus the Queen's castle isn't far away and you had to be running from something

" What did she mean by that? How was she so sure? Who was she? Could I really trust her, I didn't even get her name.

"If I may ask, what's your name?"

" I am Snow White, more specific, the girl who ruined the queen's live, the girl that the Queen wants revenge on. Now tell me your name."

It didn't look like she was afraid of the Evil Queen, only sad. Probably because she had known the Queen before she turned evil.

" I am Belle," I couldn't reveal more, I couldn't talk any of my life, it was far too painful.

"Belle huh, well couldn't say that I've heard from you, sorry, why are you running from the Evil Queen ? " I couldn't answer that, telling her how I lost my true love and how he sacrificed himself twice, thinking about it again made me feel sad, very sad. I began to cry again, in front of Snow White. But I couldn't stop it. I had buried my grief and now it had to come out again.

"hey, calm down, I 'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that" I returned to reality. Nothing was lost, we didn't say goodbye.

" I don't know what came over me" I tried, She surely wanted answers, but I couldn't possibly tell her the truth. But I needed some advice.

" It's alright, Belle "

" I,… I have lost someone very near to me, she' s holding him captive, In exchange I could go free" I managed, feeling tears stir up again I sighed and got an hold of myself, I tried to feel nothing, but my heart was aching very badly. " Oh, I'm sorry" she said stunned by my actions, she was a bit afraid of saying the wrong thing. " I need your advice, I need to get him back, I would do anything to get him back" I tried to be more clear but I couldn't tell her the whole story." Well you could always try Rumplestilskin" What did she just say?" I felt my heart beating sped up with the mention of his name.

" You don't know him? He's a very dangerous and powerful sorcerer but he's willing to help most of his time but always for a steep price." I tried not to smile at that, I remember Rumple saying _What would people think, if I spared the life from someone who stole from me ,_ his reputation meant so much, I wondered how long it would take for people to notice his absence. " The dark one ? Don't know, I never dared to ask for his help, people say his really evil and cruel."

"Yes, but he wouldn't refuse a good deal and I've already met him, he's frightening but nothing we can't handle" Didn't know how I could talk my way out of it but I liked talking about him, even if we talked about his evil manners, she didn't hate him, she wasn't talking about an enemy.

"What deal did you make with him ?" She glanced up as she answered" I was,.." she hesitated for a sec and then continued. "Ill, I wanted a cure and he asked for a strain of my hair in return. He was creepy and acted childish, witch only made it creepier" we laughed at that one, I knew Rumple and his manners, I wondered what he would have done with that little piece of her hair. I sighed, wondering what the evil queen was doing to him, what he was thinking. "Isn't there an other option?" She gave me a questioning look, she couldn't comprehend why I didn't want to ask the dark one for help

"Don't know, storming the Evil Queen castle would be irrational and impossible" This wasn't going to be easy, but love never was, but it was worth fighting for. "I know but I can't do nothing, who knows what she's doing to him,I have to fight for my love, I should at least try. " I felt tears stirring, up again, but I resisted, the war wasn't over, just one battle.

She was surprised by my determination and perseverance, I would not give up, I would never stop fighting for him. She said "Love is the most powerful magic of all, isn't it? We'll find I a way, I'll help you"

I felt so relieved that I didn't have to go through it alone, I felt courage to tell her the truth, but I couldn't risk losing her help. I had to hide the truth from her, it could be the only way to save him."There's no more than my gratitude that I can give you but know this, I'll own you a great favor, so if I could help you with anything, let me know" She smiled kindly, she was so sweet and caring, perhaps one day I could tell her the truth, she had already become some sort of friend, In time I could be honest with her, for now let's keep it to 'he'.


	4. Thinking bout you

_Rumple povl_

 _love is weakness_ , someone had told me, once upon a time. Now I wasn't so sure if that was true, even after losing Belle. Love was a powerful energy, it had cleared my view, there was more than just hatred and pain. Love created some sort of peace and happiness I never thought that I'd find. Without Belle, the world lost it's worth. I had given up magic witch I never should have done, I could have easily fought the Evil Queen…

Why did she want me anyway, I was completely powerless.

I knew Belle was strong, she wouldn't give up soon, but I wanted her to be happy, she deserved so much better than me, she could find happiness, if she would let me go. Although the thought of never being with her again, hurt my heart more than I could have ever imagined. But there was no way my brave Belle would come back. Even after all the promises we made.

" I still can't believe you actually sacrificed yourself for that girl" I had always been a coward but for Belle, I would do anything, I realized that now, coward or not, I couldn't let her suffer, because of me, not again,… She has such a pure heart, she wouldn't harm anyone. I deserved this punishment for all the unforgivable things I had done.

"Perhaps it was my love illuminating me" She really brought up the best in me and I was grateful for that. She deserved much better than me. She would forget about me in no time and find herself a suitable handsome prince, maybe that would be for the best, there was no telling what the Queen would do if she came back. All I wanted was for her to be happy, but the thought of her is someone else arms, was unbearable. I wasn't afraid of what the queen would do to me, the worst was over, I would never see Bae nor would I see Belle again. It was all my fault. 'I am so sorry' I let my cowardliness destroy everything, again. I felt more hopeless than ever.

" Oh please Rumple, has it really come down to this? Your nothing without your power !" She laughed at me, really fully enjoying the position she was in. I felt so humiliated, she would for everything if I ever had the change to take my revenge on her. But I wouldn't pay any price for it, she's worth nothing. She continued "I'll help you reach to the darkness and then we would be all powerful, nothing could stop us, if we work together."

Unbelievable,….

 _Belle povl_

I kept wondering what the queen could be doing to him. It made me feel sick. Knowing the Queen wanted Rumple for some evil plans or just torture him or kill him or kiss him,… And then when I would come back for him, he wouldn't want to come back. Rumple wouldn't forget me so easily, he loved me, he had proven so. But she could control him with his dagger. Or she could make him evil, or she would just lock him away in a dungeon for all eternity. Whatever the Queen was doing to him was bad. Perhaps I did lost him forever. I couldn't help but cry. As silent as possible, but I couldn't hide my emotions very well, she noticed. She wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She walked closer next to me and spoke " Don't give up, it'll be alright, it's true love right ?" I nodded, I had to stop crying, this was becoming ridiculous. I was a grown up woman." It's just—" she interrupted and gave me a quick hug " I know" I smiled up at her, she was so kind, it made me feel safe. she really was becoming a friend. It made me feel a bit guilty. She didn't deserve this.

I had to tell her, we would been traveling all this way for nothing. And it wouldn't be fair, she had treated me as her friend, I had to ben honest with her. It was now or never. " There's something you need to know about my true love" I sighed, this wasn't going to be easy not that I was ashamed of Rumple, but I knew of his reputation and she had met him before. "Oh really, why is that?" I took a deep breath and tried to control my she spoke first " No need to be nervous, you could tell me anything" I nodded, and looked her right in her eyes.

" Well, you know, that sorcerer, you mentioned before,-"

"Rumplestilskin ?"

Yes, I,… I lied to you I do know him, I made a deal with him I once , I became his maid in his castle and I, we.., we fell in love," She stared at me a little,surely she didn't know how to react to this revelation. I spoke again "Before you judge me or him, he isn't the person everyone makes him out to be, there's good in him, he has made some bad choices in life, yes, but he sacrificed himself for me, he gave up his power to save me and made a deal with the queen so that I could go free."

She gaped a little,she hadn't expected any of this. But she didn't show any disgust. She just stared at me with a questioning look. She stood there for a few moments witch seemed endlessly. She finally spoke " Well, I think everyone deserves love, but I didn't think he would be capable of it, are you sure ? I mean I don't want to be rude, but he is evil, dangerous and has tricked many many people. I don't want you to get hurt." I really understood her reaction but it saddened me that people thought of him like that, I knew Rumple had done bad things in his life but he was cursed and alone, I was truly happy to know that, that goodness had come out. "He has put me before himself, he would never hurt me" I knew those words were true as I spoke them, he would never hurt me. She smiled at me and nodded, I felt very relieved, I didn't have to lie to her anymore. "So, what do we do now?"


End file.
